The present invention relates to a self-propelled scooter for transporting and carrying uphill one or more persons on snow and/or ice.
As is known, appropriate fixed-path systems, also known as ski-lifts, are currently provided for ascent along snow-covered slopes. Although these systems allow the skiers to climb a slope with a modest expense, they have the problem that they move exclusively along a fixed path and thus do not allow any freedom of movement to the user.
Vehicles for travel over snow, also known as snow-cats, are also known; these vehicles allow maximum freedom of movement to the user but have a considerable bulk and weight as well as a very high purchase cost.